bearclanajfandomcom-20200214-history
Peachbelly
|-|Peachbelly= Peachbelly (or simply 'Peach') is a feral tomcat and life member of the group BearClan currently ranked as Co Deputy . He believes in the religion called the Mantotopha and he is a follower of Abeytu . Appearance Description Peachbelly is a medium sized cat for his height. He is also medium for his weight, but some say he can look "plump." His base is peach, orange color and he has brownish, dark orange markings over that. His underbelly is a light brown, coming off as tan. His paws and nose are also a light brown like his underbelly. His fur is very fuzzy and can sometimes look curly. His eyes are faint yellow as they are not bright. Colours = Topcoat = Underbelly = Markings = Eyes Personality *'Intelligent —' Peachbelly is overall a smart cat. He has the brains, which gives him the trait of creativity as well. You could say he is reasonable. *'Funny —' Peachbelly always has a sense of humour. He likes making others laugh. He loves when he is able to make others smile. *'Loyal —' Peachbelly is a very trustworthy tom. He is very loyal to the clan he belongs to. This makes him protective and the "glue" to a lot of friendships. *'Peacekeeper —' Peachbelly wishes for peace. It may not seem like it because he doesn't come off as nice, but he really wants cats around him to be happy. *'Clumsy —' Peachbelly may be a smart cat, but what can hide that up is that he's very clumsy. He needs to work on paying attention to his surroundings. *'Sarcastic —' Peachbelly can be a sarcastic, wit tom. He often will say some smart things back to cats. It can be in a serious way, but it is mostly in a teasing way. Statistics Kin Members Father - Thrush Mother - Hare Brothers - Ember, Ferret, Fallow Sisters - Amber, Maple Mate - None Daughters - None Sons - None Aunts - Tangerine(moms), Orange(moms), Poppy(dads) Uncles - Citrine(moms), Pumpkin(moms) Grandfathers - Snail(moms), Branch(dads) Grandmothers - Honey(moms), Tulip(dads) History Peach was born in the woods of Pennsylvania. When he was younger the parent contact was his mother Hare and his father Thrush. Hare would always make sure Peach wasn't up to trouble and obviously cared for him. Thrush was a "cool" father and usually wasn't as uptight as Hare. Peach also had five siblings. Three brothers and two sisters. His oldest brother was named Ember who was an apprentice when he was born. He didn't talk to him much, but looked up to him. Next was his sister Amber who was the second oldest. He sometimes talked to her, but she was also a young apprentice when he was born. He also secretly looked up to her. Next was Ferret and Fallow, twin brothers who were some moons older than Peach. He got teased by them, but he'd tease them in return. He was close with his twin brothers, especially Fallow. Then finally, he had a younger sister named Maple. He talked to his sister and got to tease her since she was younger than him. In the specific woods Peach lived in, so did three other families. These three other families were friends with his mother, so all of them stayed together and lived together for almost all of their lives. All of the families also decided to have kittens. Being near other kittens, Peach made his three best friends. Their names were Mist, Lion, and Weasel. They were all tom kittens like Peach himself and were his age too. They would always explore the woods of Pennsylvania together and try to solve mysteries. One day while the kittens were out adventuring, they lost the direction of where their home was. They never were able to find it again, so the four kittens decided to keep on exploring on to survive in the world alone. They kept on exploring until they were apprentices and stayed together the whole entire time. It wasn't that bad living all on their own, as they felt pretty cool. Although something happened a long the way of their adventures. Weasel suddenly went missing, and the three other toms had looked for him everywhere but couldn't find him. Eventually Mist, Lion, and Peach somehow got split up from the whole situation. Peach regrets splitting up from the group, but their missing best friend just hurt them mentally. Peach eventually was found by a group of BearClan cats who offered him to join their clan. He accepted the offer since he was alone in the wild, which he didn't want to be anymore. He then got his clan name Peachbelly and understood the Mantotopha enough to completely believe in the religion. Trivia *His prefix (peach) was picked because of his orange colored fur, like a peach. *He was an only kit, meaning he didn't have any siblings. He never knew his father either. *Peachbelly has a fear for rejection. He also has a fear/hate for bugs, specifically spiders. *His pelt holds the scent of a pine tree. *He shares a voice with Dustin Henderson(a bit older sounding). *Peachbelly's theme song is Feel Good Inc. Quotes |-|Gallery= Ginger-sunbeam.jpg Peachbel1.png|Art by XxLaurelfrostxX Peachbelly-Kiirox.png|Art by Kiirox Just_peachy.png|Art by WillowDog peach_ass.png|Art by Bluie33 boy..png|Art by Jimochi Peachy.png|Art by Luna Crystal |-|Relationships= Onestar Peachbelly looked up to Onestar as his leader from the beginning. He finds that Onestar is more brave and loyal than most cats see him as. He is very grateful towards the tom as well since he was the one that saved his life from a boulder. Also, he gave him the opportunity to be Co Deputy. Leopardcall Peachbelly doesn't really think that Leopardcall likes him. He believes that Leopardcall thinks he is stupid. Peachbelly wishes to change that and wants the shecat to know that he's pretty intelligent. He also wishes to become friends with her. They are both in the Top Hierarchy after all. Sheeppaw Peachbelly sees great potential in his apprentice. He enjoys mentoring him and hopes he will become a good warrior. He also cares for his apprentice and wants him to get the best education he can get. This is why he trains the apprentice the best he can so Sheeppaw can become great in the future. Houndheart Peachbelly likes talking and teasing around with this shecat. He finds her mysterious and different than a lot of other shecats. He was always curious about her as soon as she stepped forth in BearClan's camp. He hopes to become better friends with her. Risingsun Peachbelly thinks Risingsun as his mom that he hasn't gotten to seen in moons. Risingsun makes him feel safe and comforted whenever he needs it. This is why he goes to the shecat for serious or comforting conversations that he would with his real mother. Turtlegaze Peachbelly has recently became friends with the shecat and enjoys talking to the shecat. He also really enjoys her sarcastic and chill personality, which he likes in a friend. He is glad he is able to tease and talk to her without her getting upset. He hopes to become better friends with her. Category:Alive Category:Toms Category:Post-Mantotopha Category:Current Members Category:Co Deputy